creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plans/Q
https://lolpasta.fandom.com/wiki/Voicebox Welcome to the Q&A section! This article is going to be filled with random junk that I find interesting, funny, or I draw inspiration from. You can also ask me anything in this comment section regarding me, my work, my friends, or anything I do outside of this. Feel free to say anything you'd like! Q: Who are you? A: I'm Alex aka Marki, a 14 year old writer, musician, occasional artist and occasional programmer. I like to think I'm pretentious but charismatic as well as borderline nihilistic with a lot of low points, but overall polite. I've been using the internet for 12 years of the 14 years I've lived. My mind is corrupted with old YTPs and what have yous (Microsoft Sam videos and microwaving random objects). I have AS and I'm probably destined to be a NEET. I'm a democratic socialist. I hail from the Midwest. I read in a pretty frank manner in this, but once you get to know me I'm a bit less serious. I like the Slenderverse and Homestuck and some other things. Q: What is this? A: This is my story, "Nowhere in Forever", which I have made with 45 some collaborators. I hope you enjoy it. Q: Why did you make this? A: This is an homage to my childhood and a lot of my inspirations. Also made this to see if I could string something proper together. Q: When did you start making this? A: I unknowingly started some time in approximately 2013, before I had turned 9. Things began to solidify in August or September 2014, but I still didn't know I was making a story. I began to consider all of my work a story in about July 2017, when I was 12. The piece "77 Edit" was written around this time, and "Ozymandias" dates to when I was 11. Q: Who are your inspirations? A: I owe a lot to my close friends who aren't directly involved in this story's creation, you all, the creators of the webcomics I used to read, a bunch of Slenderverse, Fearverse, Arknverse, etc. creators (although this is not by any stretch of the imagination Arkn or Slenderverse material and would probably best fit under the Fear category if anything), and all of the musicians that have influenced my personal work. My other inspirations can be seen under the description of the Narrative category. Q: Why is this an homage to your childhood? What exactly made your childhood so special? A: It wasn't. It's just another big tragedy. I just wanted a good way to express what artistic value may come of it. Q: So what's the plot? A: Incredibly difficult to explain. There are too many plot points for one sitting. Q: What does any of this mean? A: :) Q: What else do you do? A: At my forefront, I'm a musician and composer (without knowledge of music theory for the most part but some musical training) other than a storyteller and writer. I'm also apparently a talented artist in some right. I can also write in the batch language for some reason, which means I can code viruses AND command games for Win32 and Win9x, but who still actually uses a Windows 95, 98 or XP? :^) Q: When did you get into creepypasta? A: When I was 8. The channel SomeOrdinaryGamers kept showing up in my recommended feed back then, and eventually I clicked on it. Couldn't sleep that night. Listened to some more readings. Couldn't sleep the next night either. I got hooked. Q: When did you get into the Slenderverse? A: When I was 9. After Entry #84 was released, I binge watched the entirety of Marble Hornets after having found TribeTwelve through a YTPer who collaged a video from it with footage from the BEN creepypasta, then found Aniril1's reaction videos on it. Then I saw TribeTwelve and EverymanHYBRID and what not. By the time I was 10 I'd seen 9 Slenderseries (Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve, EverymanHYBRID, MLAndersen0, DarkHarvest00, CaughtNotSleeping, tulpaeffect, 5zer02, and 004Steps/OctarineNight in order). I got burnt out after watching some 40 of them and reading some maybe 5 Slenderblogs along with the entire original mythos twice? I found out about the Arknverse through a lot of my close friends participating in some early fantrials involving Michael. I watched Michael's Camera and the Knight Shift when I was 11. Never watched anything else. To date, I've read a few more Slenderblogs, but not many. I've seen some rare footage, for instance, the old Stan Frederick series. :^) Category:Narrative